With a Heart and Some Strings
by ElbordinyEmbellisher77
Summary: (Takes place after Season 2, Ep. 12) A story of feelings and confusion. Adrien doesn't know which way is right at this point. But that's what happens when you lie...


****So, this story is in response to our latest episode in season 2. I don't own the characters, so here we go. Enjoy!****

As Luka and the group finished their last song, Marinette and everyone stood and cheered. They sounded really good, and everyone looked like they were having such a good time.

"Well that about does it for our band."

"Hey, Luka why does the fun have to end? Maybe you guys will be able to play again? And more often," Juleka said.

"Well, I don't know, how does the rest of the band feel about this idea?" Adrien spoke up.

"Speaking for myself, I don't have a problem with it, my dad might, I was practicing piano with him before I was able to come out and see you guys. So as long as you're lenient, you've got yourself a member!"

"It's okay, Adrien. I'm sure that will work just fine," Luka answered, walking over to Marinette.

"What do you think, Marinette, do you like the idea?"

"O-of c-c-course! Of course I do, play on! You guys really rocked!"

"Well there you have it. Hey Marinette, wanna come listen to more music with Juleka and I? We can catch dinner before it gets too late."

"Y-yyeah, that sounds awesome, I'd love to," Marinette answered smiling.

Everyone was chatting among themselves at this point, even Alya, who knew she would get the "scoop" later anyway.

Well, everyone except one keyboard player.

"Hey, Marinette. I'm so glad I was able to join you guys today. I didn't miss anything else, did I?"

"Oh hey Adrien, no, not really. Just one rad akuma attack. That's about it. But Luka invited me to eat dinner with him and his family, so I guess I'll see you later, glad you could make it!" She turned to go down the hull of the ship with Luka, waving Adrien and everyone goodbye.

As everyone was beginning to leave, Adrien caught up with Alya and Nino, and he walked with them back into town.

"Did you have fun, Adrien?" Nino asked. "Yeah, I did actually, I always have fun when I'm able to get away from the house for a while."

Nino didn't miss the frown Adrien had on his face in spite of his words.

"You kinda seem like something is troubling you…"

"Oh no, everything is fine," Adrien tried to give Nino a wide grin.

"No no, bro, I know something's up, I can tell. Fess up." Adrien rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. He could count on his best friend to know what's really up, even when he didn't know completely himself.

"Well, something feels, off, I think."

"With what?" Alya finally interjected. This could be interesting.

"Well, it's with Marinette. She didn't stutter, not once when she was just talking to me before we left…it was, well, it's off to me. She always stutters around me."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What?"Alya took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Adrien…I'm about to break girl code."

Nino cut her off at the pass.

"No, babe. Don't do that. She might not want that."

"I feel like that girl will never be able to confess."

Adrien felt his gut fill with anticipation because he wanted to know the truth, and he knew Alya wouldn't back down if it involved her best friend.

"About what, Alya? I get the girl code thing, but now, I'm curious." Nino sighed, and Alya continued. If Adrien spills the beans, Alya would apologize to Marinette later, it's about time this boy got a clue.

"Adrien, it's become a pattern with Marinette. She stutters and gets flustered around guys she likes, how you didn't catch on to that, I don't know. She was a hilarious wreck around you, couldn't you tell?"

Time sort of stopped for Adrien for a moment.

"So you're telling me she had a crush on me this entire time? She acted that way, because she liked me?"

"Uh-huh." Nino shook his head, while Adrien's was reeling.

"This is wrong, Alya."

"Look, Nino, I'll apologize to my girl later. But after watching her act like a fool and be a goof for so long I want a change of scenery, call me selfish. I want to give her a chance with the guy she's head over heels for. But Adrien, I'm afraid it could be too late."

Adrien sighed unhappily. "Well, that's what I get for being oblivious I guess. That means, when we were running around and I told her people are gonna think she's my girlfriend…the pictures they took... I didn't want her to be led on."

"Adrien, don't fret too much. You aren't even sure of your feelings, I can tell. And publicity only sells if you fuel it."

"Yeah well, I was so sure of my feelings for someone else who is pretty much unattainable at this point, I failed to see someone right before my eyes."

Alya stopped and took Adrien by the shoulders.

"I am already deeply in trouble at this point. But it's all for the sake of helping my bff. I know I'll face consequences, but if you're conflicted, I want you to get all the facts. I care about you too, and I consider you a good friend. Marinette, is in love with you. She has been for the better half of a year now. Don't beat yourself up for not acting upon it, whether to let her down or not, but she loves you, more than you know. So, for the future, don't count yourself out. You're the stars to her sky. You can do something about it, or not. You know the facts, it's up to you to decide. Okay?"

"Wow, Alya. Marinette? In love with me? No way."

"Don't believe me? Go look in her room. OH, I'm definitely in hot water now. Look! There's your house Adrien! We'll see you tomorrow!" Alya pulled Nino by the arm towards their houses.

"See ya dude! Gotta give a talk to Alya about secrecy now!" Nino and Alya could be heard bickering, but only for a split second, as Adrien was running up to his house and into the privacy of his room.

LBCN

"Wow, this rainbow spaghetti dinner is so cool! You guys are endless fun. Thanks for having me over!" Marinette slurped the last of her noodles and made a popping noise that made Luka laugh.

"You are too cute, Mari. UHM I mean, I'm glad you said yes to dinner with us. You're pretty fun yourself," Luka finished, blushing. Juleka was staring in awe for a moment, before quickly going back to her noodles.

"Well Marinette, you are always welcome, lass."

"Thanks Mrs. Couffaine."

"Call me Anarka, it's no trouble at all." Marinette smiled.

"Hey Mari, I wanna show you something, come with me." Luka pulled Mari to his room, while Anarka cleaned up the plates, and Juleka picked up her novel and started reading in a cozy chair.

Marinette sat on his bed as he pulled a case out of his closet.

"This, is my prized possession. An autographed Les Paul by Jagged Stone. He said it was beautiful and it would be an honor to sign it, I'll never forget those words. The guitar was my father's, and I guard it with everything I have: My closet door. "

Marinette giggled. "Wow, it is an amazing tribute, to both your dad and Jagged. May I?" He held it out for her to touch. She fingered the strings and it sang some notes, Marinette still marveled at how blue the guitar was.

"The color kinda goes with your hair, Luka. So cool." He smiled, lightly blushing at the compliment.

"Here, lemme tune it a little, and I'll play something for you." He did as he said, and began to play a bittersweet song, one that sounded like a story of the same feeling was behind it. When he finished, he immediately began playing another one right after, something familiar. Where Marinette couldn't act if her life depended on it, she could sing, she wasn't confident, but she could be, because as soon as she started singing, Luka stopped playing. "Wait, you sing?"

"W-what, me? Noooo. I mean…yes, a little, b-but not much. Like, when I was little, I did some talent shows, but that's it. Nothing special."

"Okay, 'Birdette', whatever you say."

"Birdette? Who's that?"

He strummed a couple notes from a song she was actually slightly familiar with.

"A talented singer. Like you. Whelp looks like your secret's out, Marinette. I want you to sing with Rose. Dual lead singer's for the band. Would you be comfortable with that?"

Her cheeks were the color of very red tomatoes. "Me? Sing, in front of everyone? I-I'd have to think about it."

"Give it serious thought. Here, let's sing some more. Maybe we can learn a duet. It will be great, I just know it."

"Okay, maybe I'll be able to consider it, if I'm with you."

He smiled. "Can do."

They sang together, and their voices blended almost perfectly, his mellow and low, hers high and lyrical. With practice, they could be something great, with the band of course...

"Marinette, you never cease to amaze me. You're brave, selfless, kind, talented…pretty, you're the whole deal, what else can you possibly do?"

"More than you even realize," She said to herself. Wait, he called her pretty? Not cute, or awkward, but pretty? Her heart was pounding in her chest at this point. She was losing her cool, and fast. She had to get out and tell all of this to Alya!

"You think I'm p-pretty?"

Luka scooted closer to her on his bed, pretending to get a good look at her. "Beautiful bluebell eyes? Check. Sweet, blushing cheeks? Check" This had Marinette smiling and blushing even harder. "Amazing taste in clothes? Check. Cute pigtails, check. Face it Marinette, it's obvious," Luka said, inching closer. He got close enough to her face and Marinette, almost fainting from anticipation, closed her eyes. He kissed her cheek with a peck, and before she passed out from holding her breath, he pulled her in for a hug. He let her go and caught sight of her blush, smiling.

"Hey Mari. It's getting late, I should walk you home. Okay?"

Marinette's head was still spinning, and she was only able to give a quick nod. Thank goodness, if he managed to give her a full kiss, he'd have to carry her home from lack of consciousness. Plus, it would be a little sudden, and he knew it. He was being a gentleman, and it made her even more happy and confused. She needed to get home, and fast. She had some thinking to do.

"Hey Luka, you won't have to walk me home, I've got good transportation. Don't worry," she said with a wink and got up, heading towards the door to leave. He smiled and got ahead of her, to open his door, then the one leading to the deck of his boat home.

"Bye everyone, thanks again!" Anarka and Juleka gave a happy wave to her, and Luka gave her a hug before heading back inside himself. Just as she made it a couple steps out into the fresh air, Luka opened the door again suddenly. "Hey, I'm asking Juleka for your number, so don't be weirded out by a new number, okay?"

"Got it! Goodnight, Luka."

"Later, Mari."

She was really liking the way her nickname sounded on his lips. "Alright, time for a reality-checking good night's rest. Tikki, spots on!"

LBCN

Adrien was full of pent-up, nervous energy.

"I gotta visit her, Plagg."

"What, now? Are you kidding? Can't you wait like a normal person, at a normal time in the day, over ice cream….and cheese?"

"No, I can't sleep. Besides, it's only 9. She should be home from Luka's by now." He scowled at the thought.

"Her new boyfriend, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it-I MEAN- look, Plagg let's not jump to conclusions. If she sees Chat Noir, she'll understand my arrival, and grace me with a chat...no big deal."

"Okay, just because the girl with the glasses says pigtails has a crush on you, doesn't necessarily mean you have an automatic in!"

"I just wanna ask some questions, alright? Then I'll sleep."

"Ughhh. Fine."

"Claws out." Adrien jumped from his window and into the night as his dark-suited alter ego.

Chat landed on Marinette's balcony in the dark, with no lights on inside to be seen.

"Great, she isn't home yet. I'll wait I guess, she can't be that late coming back."

He hid on the roof as he heard a familiar noise. The sound of a yo-yo being thrown into the air. Oh great, Ladybug is here. Maybe she and Marinette are gal pals or something. There's an interesting thought.

Ladybug landed on the roof, and as she did, Chat watched as she glanced around, probably scouting before she transformed. Transformed? Oh no, did that mean he was about to learn not only Marinette's secrets, but Ladybug's as well? Did that also mean Marinette knew Ladybug?

Before he could force himself to look away and protect her identity, his curiosity got the better of him. As he watched her quickly transform, his mouth dropped, hanging practically to his feet. Eyes wide as milk saucers. Ladybug, was Marinette?

He slid out of his hiding place, and proceeded to dangle from the roof, hanging on by a shingle. His chest was pounding, heart ready to burst wildly out of its place. His mind was blank, he could only hang on to the roof, the truth being flashed repeatedly in front of his eyes, over and over. The love of his life, was Marinette, this whole time? How could he be so stupid? He let himself drop from the roof, pulling out his staff to allow it to stop his fall. He ran all the way home. Now he certainly wasn't getting sleep tonight.

LBCN

"Tikki, tonight was amazing. The music? Stellar. The friends? Always great. I laughed so hard when Mylene hit the water after the last song, she was so hyped up, she jumped overboard before she realized what she was doing! Music really gets you pumped!" Marinette buzzed with excitement as she got dressed for bed.

"So when are you gonna talk about what's really on your mind?"

"Oh, right." Marinette sat down at her desk. She looked around at all of her Adrien posters. All the pictures she'd collected of him.

"Well, I love Adrien. I mean, I think I do still. But let's face it, he's never really flirted with me, not that I know of, and he said we were good friends. Tikki, he just isn't into me." She hung her head, sadly.

"Well, if he's making you feel that way, you don't have to have any allegiance to him, you know. At the end of the day, it's his loss for not getting closer and showing interest in you romantically, Marinette. Maybe seeing where Luka can take you will be a welcomed change. Who knows, things may or may not work. Just trust your instincts, and your heart. And I happen to have a good feeling about Luka."

"Why is that?"

"Because he likes you for you, Marinette. He saw that before he saw Ladybug, and that should say something."

"You know what? You're right. Maybe I'll see if he wants to grab a treat from the bakery one day this week after school."

"There you go!"

"Thanks, Tikki. You're a great advice-giver." Tikki smiled and gave Marinette's cheek a hug.

LBCN

Adrien dropped off into his room and sprawled himself out on his bed. He was still overcome with emotion, and he stared at the ceiling to calm himself down.

"It's been her, the whole time. You know what, I deserve to lose her. I should have known, I should have tried harder, held her tighter, gotten to know her better."

"Don't beat yourself up too hard, kid. Things happen the way they do for a reason. She kept her identity a secret, so it's not entirely your fault."

"But you knew, didn't you."

Plagg sighed. "Yeah. Me and Tikki, Marinette's Kwami, knew since the crazy owl man was akumatized, and you both de-transformed in front of us. We kept quiet, but we knew. I figured you both would know soon enough, it was only a matter of time."

Adrien continued to stare at the ceiling. "I deserve this. I deserve to lose her to someone else. I couldn't see both sides of her. I don't deserve her love."

"Now you listen here, Adrien. You deserve love. Okay? Even if she ends up with blue-haired boy, that doesn't mean you don't deserve love. I've sat and watched you get ignored by your father for too long. You deserve more love than I can even give you as your friend, your Kwami. And for the record, she didn't exactly fall head over heels for Chat Noir, either. Remember that detail while you beat yourself up."

"You're right. But Chat Noir? I'm not exactly serious when I put on my suit. I'm serious about Paris, and protecting Ladybug, and the city's citizens, sure. But I don't necessarily blame her for not being "Team Chat". I'm a flirty handful of puns and fighting crime. Not much room for serious romance. She loved who I really was. And I was too distracted with Ladybug to see it. Therefore, I deserve to lose her to someone who does see the real her."

"Oh man, fighting crime around Paris is going to be interesting. School too."

"Why's that?"

"Because you are at full on war with yourself. I know you. You don't easily concede, Adrien. Especially when it comes to things like this. Someone loves you for who you are. Not your money, or your looks, or your abilities. Adrien, you might not know it yet, but you're in for a real character-building experience."

"I can pull myself together."

"I hope so, for the girl's sake."

LBCN

Both Marinette and Adrien skipped class the next day. They were too caught up in this morning's akuma victim to make it. Turns out Chloe pissed off the latte stand barista when she told her she could make a better latte with a blindfold on and soured ingredients. Classic Chloe.

"Call me Baristana! I will have your Miraculous, and Chloe's loyalty card! No free lattes for a spoiled rich girl!"

"Baristana, huh? Real original. What do you do, spill coffee on your victims?" Chat's comment lacked its usual humor…more bite, less bark.

"Chat, watch out, she's turning victims into her coffee slaves, blasting scalding hot coffee from those cup guns." Ladybug took note of his demeanor, but that took second place to the problem at hand. Because just as she launched her yo-yo to knock a gun from a minion's hand, Luka and Juleka were walking onto the scene, evidently choosing a place in town for lunch break at school.

"Yes! Fresh victims for my dark roasted purposes!"

"No!" Ladybug dove to them, trying to block Baristana's power, but it was too late. They were enslaved and fully loaded with their own coffee guns. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, Miraculous." They both said simultaneously as they shot at the superheroes with their 'weapons'.

Chat saw this and was fighting to keep his emotions in check. Hard.

"The akuma has to be in her apron. Let's grab it and save them." Chat fought to stay focused. It's Marinette. Ladybug is Marinette, we're fighting together, and she's saving Luka. And Juleka. But mostly Luka. UGHH Adrien get a grip. Or you'll be shooting stupid coffee from a stupid coffee gun. Like how stupid-

"Chat! Her apron!"

He groaned. "Right." He ran towards the villain.

"I'm taking that apron. And for the record, your coffee is stale."

"Ugh! Rude!" Baristana tried to blast him with her power, but he was quicker.

"Unlike you, I had good coffee today." He grabbed the apron from her waist and threw it to Ladybug, who tore it in half.

"Time to de-evilize!"

Chat stood back and watched Ladybug work her magic. Here it is, the end of the routine. He really needed to talk to her.

"Bye-Bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" And there it was, everything back to normal. Ladybug rushed over to Luka.

"Are you guys alright?" Luka rubbed his head.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"G-good. Well, w-we'll be off now. See ya!" Ladybug rushed to keep up with Chat Noir, who had already taken off.

"Hey! What's the rush? Where you headed?"

"Off home to sleep. I'm exhausted, aren't you?"

"Sort of, but I missed class, and can't just randomly show up."

"Yeah, well I have places I can hide."

"What, can't I stop and catch up with you?"

They both stopped on a roof top, Chat looking off towards the street, anywhere but at her.

"I didn't use my Lucky Charm, I've got time. What's with you today, partner? You're distracted and distant."

"Glad you're paying attention where I wasn't." He said offhandedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I don't know, I'm being a jerk. I'm sorry. I just can't handle something right now." Ladybug just looked at the ground.

"Okay…well I hope you feel better I guess."

"Wait! Don't go, I'm just conflicted. I…stumbled upon realizations very recently and I'm finding it hard to deal, okay?"

"Okay, but what kind of realizations?" Chat gave her solid eye contact for the first time that day.

"I accidentally found out some things." Chat had Ladybug's full attention.

"Like what?"

He was going to be in serious trouble for this he could feel it. But he couldn't lose her, and he couldn't tell her he knew. So he chose another route.

"Well, I have a friend, named Marinette, I don't know if you know her…"

"I've met and protected her a couple times, sure. Didn't know you two were close." Adrien realized in that statement she wasn't giving up her identity without a fight. Logging that away for future reference, he proceeded.

"Well I recently figured out who she has a crush on."

She quickly grabbed his collar, lifting him off the ground, ready to punch him.

"Who is it then?" She demanded.

It didn't take Adrien a PH.D to know Marinette was forgetting she was Ladybug.

"Adrien Agreste. Model, high school student, ring a bell?"

Stunned, she dropped him. She began walking away.

"How could you possibly know that?"

She worked it out, he had to have looked in her room. She was going to take down the pictures as soon as she got home. Chat stood and walked towards her.

"It's cute you, know. That she has a crush on him. Actually, Ladybug, I have ears all over this city. Rumor has it, he feels the same way."

This had her as still as a statue.

"Y-yeah well, I have ears out too. People talk, and I hear she's conflicted. She's not so sure of those feelings anymore. Because she grew tired of waiting for them to be returned. Check your sources."


End file.
